1. Field
The present embodiments generally relate to techniques for communicating data between a transmitter and a receiver. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to a method and system for suppressing bounded and sufficiently band-limited noise in the received data at a receiver.
2. Related Art
During high-speed data signaling in a high-speed serial link system, data signals are transmitted from transmitting integrated circuit (IC) devices to receiving IC devices over a high-speed channel. In such a high-speed serial link system, external noise sources such as crosstalk noise from adjacent channels, power supply fluctuations, or varying channel characteristics can often be detrimental to the overall performance of the system. Numerous control circuits, such as adaptive equalization, power supply regulators, or periodic calibration circuits are presently used to suppress the effects of this external noise.
One popular noise cancellation technique is to employ a differential architecture. Such an architecture uses two channels, one for transmitting the data signal and the other for transmitting the complement of the data signal. Subsequently, at the receiver, the difference between the two received data signals is detected and amplified to obtain the digital signal levels. In this manner, common-mode noise that equally affects both channels will be canceled out. Although the differential signaling approach essentially doubles the transceiver power and the amount of wires with little improvement in achievable bandwidth, it is often the most effective way to mitigate external noise that is high frequency in nature or has a high dynamic range. However, in systems where crosstalk noise from adjacent channels is negligible and most of the noise is the result of environmental fluctuations (e.g., temperature, voltage), using the differential signaling may not be the most effective way to mitigate the noise considering the cost of doubling the power and increasing the size of the device.
Hence, what is needed is a method and a system for suppressing bounded and sufficiently band-limited noise in a data communication system.